


Caprese, Quark?

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban





	Caprese, Quark?

”It's not food poisoning,” Doctor Bashir said calmly, far too calmly for this situation. 

”What do you mean it's not food poisoning!?” Quark spat out. More than words, too. ”I'm dying and it's the machine's fault! I should never have let that hack O'Brien tamper with it. I'm telling you, he's trying to kill me!”

”Oh, I don't doubt that you're suffering, Quark,” Doctor Bashir replied smoothly, and Quark might be sick, be he wasn't too far gone to notice the amusement on the doctor's face. Sadistic, cruel. unfeeling... sadistic son-of-a-bitch!

”But it's not food poisoning. If I remember correctly, Chief O'Brien calibrated your replicator to produce food with a _higher_ nutritional value than before; food that much more closely resembles the real deal.” He slid a cartridge into his hypospray and pressed it against Quark's neck before he had the chance to react. 

”You, Quark, are allergic to tomatoes. This dose of antihistamines should do the trick.”

”Allergic!?” Quark rubbed the injection site more out of annoyance than pain. He noticed that the fever was already receding and his nose had stopped running. Maybe this ”tomato”-fruit was poisonous.

”Don't feel too bad, Quark. It's a condition you share with many humans. I suggest you read the ingredient list carefully in the future. Now,” he smiled, ”If you excuse me, I have other patients.”

Quark glared at him as he left, determined to sit and feel sorry for himself for a while. Sharing a trait with the hoomans, what an insult!


End file.
